1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to protect a cable that is disposed within a wellbore and, more particularly, to a cable protector used to protect an electric power cable connected to an electric submergible pumping system within a wellbore.
2. Description of Related Art
Wellbore cable anchors and protectors are mechanical devices that are bolted to or strapped around a wellbore conduit, and include openings therein for a cable or other conduit to pass therethrough. The purpose of such cable protectors is to rigidly hold the cable to transfer its weight to the wellbore conduit. These devices are needed because wellbore cables generally cannot support their own weight past about 200 feet of suspension. Another purpose of such cable protectors is to prevent the cable from moving within the wellbore, with such movement causing abrasion or impact damage to the cable. Due to their need to transfer the weight of the cable to the wellbore conduit, the prior cable anchors and protectors include relatively large forged or cast housings, with robust clamps and/or bolts.
In certain wellbore applications, there exists very close clearances between an exterior surface of the electric submergible pumping system and an interior surface of the wellbore casing. This is especially true where the power cable must pass a progressive cavity pump and at least an upper portion of a submergible motor. In these applications, there is a need to protect the cable from being damaged by its movement and/or impact from vibrating or moving wellbore equipment, and not as much of a need at that point to transfer the weight of the cable to the wellbore conduit. These dimensions are often too close to permit the use of the prior robust cable anchors and protectors; therefore, there is a need for a simple cable protector which can be used in wellbore applications with very close clearances and which provide vibration dampening.